


Stupid Styx

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Advent Calendar 2020 [7]
Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Cartoonish Elements, Cock Vore, F/M, MILF, Mind Break, Shotacon, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Styx gets bullied by a boy who charms her through compliments.
Series: Advent Calendar 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036266
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Stupid Styx

The land of Grastaea was one where Dragons and Humans were allowed to live in harmony. Despite their differences in power, despite what had happened in the past, they now lived alongside one another as equals rather than as enemies.

One of those dragons, Styx, ruled over the rivers of the land. Her task was to not only govern them, but guard them. And she did this with a keen eye, traveling through the countries as she made sure they were as clean as they needed to be. Occasionally stopping to take a nap by one of the riverbeds, just to ensure that nobody would dare to try and poison the waters.

During one of these naps, she heard the sound of somebody approaching. A spirited young voice, one that she hadn’t heard in a long time. Thanks to her reputation for being ruthless towards those that angered her, humans wisely decided to avoid approaching her when they could avoid it, but to hear a kid coming close was like a breath of fresh air. It seemed like the new generation could ignore her reputation, if only for a little while.

The white-scaled dragoness slowly opened her eyes, spreading her wings as she stood up straight. “Hark, young one. Disappear from my sight, lest you earn the wrath of the rivers.” She puffed herself up, the feathery parts of her draconic form flaring up to make her seem that much more intimidating.

Her visitor, a seemingly ordinary boy with his hair covering his eyes, just looked up at the feathery dragon with a smile. “But why should I leave?” He asked sincerely, tilting his head ever slightly as he admired her body for all it was worth. Those curves, and the parts where her scales gave way to a more tender set of yellow scales that lined her entire torso…

“...You would dare question a dragon’s judgment? Perhaps I was mistaken. Believing that humans of this era had forgotten my reputation, and would treat me like one of their own.” Styx’s voice boomed as she slowly flapped her wings, her power radiating off her form. “I said it once, young one. Leave now, or face devastation beyond your wildest dreams.”

Despite the threats, the boy didn’t budge. He just smiled wider in response to the way that she tried to make him disappear. “You want to be treated like a human? But you’re much prettier than one, dragon lady!” The boy giggled, sincerity pouring out of every pore of his being.

Her heart smashed against her chest, making an almost cartoonish outline against her scales as she heard his compliment. “...What did you just say, boy?” She muttered, a blush slowly coating her cheeks as she tried to ascertain his intent. What was he planning? Was he trying to kill her? That had to be it, nobody would consider a powerful dragon like her something as benign as ‘pretty’.

“I said you were really hot, dragon lady!” The boy repeated with an even bigger grin on his face, a bit of drool running down his chin as he kept looking at her. “Your feathers are so fluffy, and your scales really bring out the sexy charm in you! You’re the sexiest, most milfy dragon I’ve ever seen!” He shouted brazenly, somehow understanding what a dragon like her needed most of all.

Compliments. She was utterly weak to them. Since she had earned herself a reputation of being a ruthless guardian of the rivers, to see a boy ignore all of that and call her form… Sexy..? It was… it…

Her heart thumped against her chest, leaving another outline as her breasts started pumping out. Just hearing him talk about her like that was enough to make her feminine charm erupt, as if she had met an appropriate mate. Her hips, her chest, and especially her lips grew more voluptuous. All of them ready for their time to be used…

“Y-You must be mistaken. I’m not ‘sexy’, I’m hardly hot!” Styx shot back, one of her claws reaching in between her tits as she felt her heart practically wanting to burst out and leap into the boy’s arms from how wonderful it felt to be complimented like that…

Just by looking at him, her brain was melting into a mushy pile of adoration. She wanted him, she wanted him to hold her and squeeze her and play with her and tell her that he loved her. A milfy idiotic dragon like her had no better role in life than to listen to those that called her nice names, and then get abused when they didn’t know any better..!

“You know what’d make you really sexy?” The boy giggled as he continued ignoring her protests, motioning towards her to make her reach down and listen to him. “If you gave me a big kiss on the cheek! That’d make you the sexiest dragon around!” He chimed with total sincerity, hoping from the depths of his heart that she’d do it.

She shouldn’t listen to him. She should just turn him away and hope that she could recover from this condition. But she couldn’t do that. Not after he had shown his love towards her. So without even questioning if what he was saying made sense, she got down onto all fours and reached her big draconic milf lips onto his cheek, smooching it as deeply as she could…

Leaving a beautiful little mark on that boy, her body producing lipstick on its own to smear straight onto his face. “T-There, a-am I sexy now?” Styx panted and whined, her body trembling as arousal poured through her with such intensity that she could hardly tell left from right and up from down at this point…

The boy nodded rapidly, only to giggle a little. “But you could be even more sexy, here!” He quickly chimed as he reached behind the ears of the fluffy and feathery dragon, wrapping his hands around something thick and important to her.

“W-Wait, hold on, don’t touch those-” The riverbound dragon tried to protest, but as soon as he laid his hands on her horns, a catastrophic sense of pleasure poured through her brain. It left her tongue hanging out of her mouth as her eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head. It was such a great sensation, even if it could mean disaster for her..!

Her little guest didn’t listen to her, especially as he started twisting and turning at those big horns. They were really nice to hold, but they felt really fragile. If he just tugged a bit on them like this, then…!

*POP*

Styx’s eyes started rapidly spinning in her eyesockets as she felt her horns break off with incredible ease. The pride of a dragon, the things that should be kept sacred and protected until the day that they’d fall victim to death itself, snapping off just like that…

Her eyes finally stopped spinning, ending on a comical ‘I LOSE’ spelled inside the two. All while she giggled like a ditz, her heart rapidly pounding against her chest and making her tits and her ass thicken out even further…

“MmmmMMPH! You really gave Momma a shock with that tug, hun!” The formerly composed dragoness let out a sensual moan as she ran her hands along her now terribly titanic tits, both bigger than her head and enough to blow her mind with a single squeeze, something she happily demonstrated by sinking her claws into them and having more parts of her awfully useless mind pour out between her thighs…

The boy giggled at the sight of her mind just flipping a complete 180 degrees, turning her from such a stern bitch into nothing more than a slut who craved his very existence. “Aw, I just wanted to see if they could hold! But they broke so easily, I didn’t even have to put in any real force…” He pouted a little, dissatisfied with how easily she broke.

“Well, Momma’s a weak slut, sorry!” Styx giggled as she squeezed those claws into her tits a little more, feeling her heart pounding against her chest harder and harder. She wanted him..! “Maybe Momma can make it up to you somehow? Maybe you want a lil’ thing or two? I’m sure a hot little stud like you can whip something out for a dumb dragon like Momma!”

Her little precious stud tapped his hand against his chin a couple of times before grabbing ahold of his shorts. “Yeah! I know just what you can do, Momma!” He giggled, throwing them off just like that as he revealed the terribly tiny boycock hidden within…

To say that the dragoness lost her marbles upon seeing it would be an understatement. Steam shot out of her ears like a whistle, her tongue extending all the way down to the ground as it fell out from her mouth and her eyes were zooming so closely in on the tiny treat that they had practically left their sockets right then and there.

“AWOOOOOOGA! GIVE MOMMA A BIT OF THAT TASTY SAUSAGE, BABY BOY! FUCK YOUR MOMMA SO HARD THAT SHE CAN’T HEAR ANYTHING EXCEPT YOUR LIL’ SHOTS SLOSHING AROUND IN HER!” Styx was shouting, screaming as she let her lust take full control of her. She was even exaggerating everything like she was some sort of cartoon, her hands trying to pry away at the boy’s thighs to get the little thumb-sized sausage that she craved so dearly.

The boy laughed at her display, clapping his hands together as he grabbed ahold of her overly excited head. He guided it straight down at his cock, letting her get a nice whiff of it as she got so close that she could practically taste it without even putting her tongue up against it…

He slammed his hips straight into her mouth, her lips acting as a cushion as that tiny thing barely got past them. But still, to a slutty moron milf like her, the kind that wanted nothing more than to slobber over boy pricks like his? It was like having it smash into her brain and leave it a total mess!

Styx’ ears were steaming harder and harder, all thoughts that were even close to sensible heading straight out as she kept feeling pleasure replacing it. She wanted to be smashed down into the ground, she wanted him to make her a complete toy! She wanted to be made into nothing more than a dump for all his cum! Heck, if he had friends, Momma’d service them too! Especially if they treated her like the garbage slut that she was!

As she kept on getting screwed by the boy, her eyes spun around once more. They rapidly came to a close and started back up, each time showing off a different degrading message. ‘BOY EATER’ ‘DUMB DRAGONESS’ ‘STUPID SLUT’ ‘MEATY MOMMA’ ‘COCK FOOD’ before ending on ‘GAME OVER’ as she climaxed way too early, a puddle made out of the contents of her former brain drooling out from her pussy at a staggering rate.

The boy giggled as he pulled his pencil-sized thing out from her lips, pointing towards it and how throbbingly erect it was. “Momma, you know what sexy dragons do when they’re done, right? They go down a cock, nothing more than food for their stud!” He chimed as he continued selling her lies and lies…

Lies that she bought wholesale. Styx’s heart smashed against her chest as she got onto her feet and saluted. “MmmmpH! Momma’s gonna do you proud, stud!” She chimed, clearing her throat one more time as her wings slowly carried her into the air.

Before she descended down that terribly tiny thing, the dignified parts of her that still hadn’t been cummed out started taking control. Just to say goodbye. “I, Styx, Dragon of Grastaea’s rivers… Humbly sacrifice myself to my stud’s boy cock! Buh bye!” She giggled, her eyes spinning once more before both turned into a pair of surrendering flags.

Her trip down his cock was quick, despite the difference in size. Boy cocks were meant to swallow big sluts like her, the tight space compressing her into a much smaller form in a matter of microseconds. All while the last thing that the world saw of her, was the drooling, idiotic look on her face before she was slurped fully down into that tiny package.

The boy that had charmed her so thoroughly let out a moan as his cock trembled one last time, clear seed squirting out from the tip. the last remnants of the powerful Dragon. Not even fertile seed, practically nothing more than drool shooting out…

“Aw, she didn’t even turn into good cum. Oh well. Maybe the next one.” The strange boy giggled, before starting his continued trek along the river. He had a long day ahead of him, and a lot of dragons to turn into morons that wanted to die in his dick.

Hopefully the next milfy idiot would be better, only time would tell!


End file.
